


[Cover Art] for sherbetlemons's "Consulting Husbands"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for new artwork/fics/etc every day!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for sherbetlemons's "Consulting Husbands"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consulting Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109935) by [sherbetlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbetlemons/pseuds/sherbetlemons). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28sq1s1)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/) for new artwork/fics/etc every day!


End file.
